


Like An Alien

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: If I Was There. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets the love he deserves, F/M, I'm still new, Lila gets what she deserves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, so just deal with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: When Emily Lillianz Transfer to the Collège Françoise Dupont as the new student, How would the others react? the girl is so different, so special. almost like an...will the others befriend her? see her as an enemy? ignore her?The story of a little girl, too different to go unnoticed, too distinct to approach.shall we start?[read the notes. all of it. super important. all of it.]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: If I Was There. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Like An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is almost my first work. and i'm not that sure about every thing! so pleas deal with me. English is not my first language and with no beta means i'm gonna have soooo many incorrections. try to be good so.  
> if you like Marinette, don’t read this story. Because obviously she is not going to be happy that much in the end. But if you are a kitty fan, you are more than welcome!  
> talked so much sorry.  
> now, shall we start?

She came out of nowhere. It was a few weeks from the start of schools, when she joined their class.

“Every one. We have a new student from today.”

The girl stood in the front of class with this _big_ smile that reached her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her whole body screamed _I’m a very happy person._

She was in normal height. With green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing an orange top with jeans, a jean jacket and black boots that had orange patterns on it.

She was swinging back and forth on the heels of her feet and was tapping the fingers of her right hand on her tight with a rhythm. It seemed like she couldn’t just _stay_ _put_.

“Honey, please Introduce yourself.”

The girl started to talk with a very loud and excited voice, like she was waiting for Miss Bustier to say that all along.

”Hi. My name is Emily Lilianze. As it’s _obvious_ I’m a _very_ happy parson. “The whole class laughed. Chloe being Chloe just rudely snorted. “I _love_ orange, both the color and the fruit! My hobby is whatever that feels fun! I like writing a lot.” Then she added sarcastically “and if you didn’t realize just yet I’m _really_ talkative.” Everyone laughed again. This time a bit louder.

Miss Bustier pat her shoulder with a small.

”thanks Emily. You can get to your seat now”

Emily went towards her seat with long steps _almost jumping up and down_ and a good speed. She then seat down on the only empty table at the end of the classroom. All the while looking all happy.

All this happy smiles and sprit, just brought one question to everyone’s mind. _How long will it last?_

\--------

Adrien laughed with the rest of the class to Emily’s speech. He had to give the girl some credit. She was funny _he even saw _Chloe_ smiling for a bit too. It didn’t matter if she denied it later._ and very happy.

He really hoped that she also _stayed_ happy. She seemed like one of those who broke hard but when they did… let’s just say he _was not_ looking forward to fighting an akumatized Emily Lilianze.

The girl seemed interesting. She had this aura around her that made her different. And there was something in her eyes that… it was a look of mystery but her eyes also showed her emotions. How was it possible to seem simple but complex? He didn’t know. But he knew something. He wanted _to_ _know_ this girl.

He should try to be careful though. Never know when a new Lila Rossi appears.

\--------

Marinette didn’t like new students. And she had a very fucking good reason for its why. Just look at what happened with Lila! She was not going thru a new problem.

The girl looked fine at first glance. Maybe even funny and good. But so did Lila _ ok… now that wasn’t exactly true. Lila’s smiles gave her a chill from the start, this girl though… she seemed sincere. _ so she was not falling on another trap.

_New Mission: avoid the newbie at all cost._

“This girl is so fun. I want to befriend her. The moment the bell ring we go to talk to her.”

Marinette groaned. _Dammit Alya!_

“I don’t know. I think I have someth…”

Adrien’s excited voice interrupt her. “I was thinking the same thing! We can go together.” _dammit Adrien._ “Oh sorry Mari. Didn’t mean to cut you.” Adrien was turned back, talking and now he was looking at her all worried.

Marinette looked at him with horror. did she said that out loud? Oh no. nononon…”No, no, It’s ok, I don’t mind you doing that_ I MEAN if it’s you_ not because it’s _you_ _ of course not that it’s _bad_ that it’s you_ I MEAN…”

Alya put merci upon her and decided to save her from her stutter “She means it’s ok and that she is totally agree with you.”

Adrien being himself, ignored all Marinette’s stutter and simply accepted Alya’s explanation. He then smiled at her and turned to the front of class.

Marinette face palmed. She was _such a mess_. Alya pat her back with Sympathy and tried to cheer her up.

“Hey, at least you’re going to get a new friend.”

_Gosh, dammit!_

\----------

Emily was happy with the new school so far.

The teacher(s) seemed nice. The kids looked also good. But there was a reason she changed her school on the middle of school year. Meant she was going to start slowly.

She had a good start. Not so wired or creepy. Almost looked like a _normal_ kid. _Almost._

Now all she had to do was to _keep_ it that way.

 _Don’t trust anyone just yet._ Give _less information,_ get _more._

_Don’t be talkative. You don’t need more people telling you that you talk a lot. _people had their own ways of saying her that. Many of them weren’t nice…_

_Don’t get involved in…_ anything! _Try to keep a low profile._

_Don’t be so blunt. People hate that. Wait. you don’t get it when you are! Just don’t talk much._

_Remember that you’re different from others._ Don’t _forget that._

_Hide your true self as much as possible._

_Just_ don’t _let it all OUT._

_..._

Emily kept giving herself little lectures while also keeping an eye on the teacher and an ear to the lessons.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, Emily was bored to the _death._

_Dad said the teachers are better. Different. So where is the said deference!?_

Not that anything was wrong with the poor women. It was the lessons. They were _easy._ And no matter how much she loved math, she was really board.

Emily was from that _disgusting_ _group_ that all lessons were so easy for them. She didn’t call herself smart. She was just different. And not just in getting the lessons faster.

“How do you people don’t get it? “She whispered to herself and tried to don’t stare at the back of the boy who asked the question. It was the third time. so how…? She didn’t mean it in an insult-way, she was just simply confuse.

The teacher just got to the page 34, when she finished the page 46. Emily looked down at her tablet.

“God I’m bored.” She whispered to herself again and hit her forehead to the table.

She then looked to the left.

Maybe she should sit next to that girl…

“No. bad Emma.” She hissed in a low voice. “You don’t seat next to anyone, because if you do, you keep talking with them and then they lose the lessons, causing them to get pissed and then the teacher notice and then she change your seatmate… ” _not that it changes anything._ Emily had this cool ability to befriend almost every one. From a three year old to the old folks. Even though she actually didn’t get other people that good _the way they thought was just so complicated! _ She somehow still managed to find _something_ to talk about. Meaning it didn’t matter who her seatmate was _expect if they were a bad person, obviously _ they would end up getting changed by the teacher.

She looked at her tablet. Ok music was definitely a no because she needed to be careful to not get catch. And reading… she was a little too emotional and… ugh! Screw that! She was bored!

Emily Turned on her Internet and went to her Favorites online reading site. Now all she had to do was to don’t get catch…

\---------

It was the first time Adrien was so restless for the class to _end_. Due to his unfortunate place of seat he couldn’t see the new girl. He was just so curious! Ugh, cats and curiosity.

The second the bell rang, he turn to Nino.

“Let’s go.”

Nino just laughed. “Jesse dude relax. She is not going anywhere.”

Adrien frowned. “You don’t know that.” He then turned around _finally! _ to see the said girl. She was into her phone. Literally! How long was she looking at it? Did she loose the whole class!?

“Come on girl! It be fun!”

Adrien turned to look at Marinette. She was looking at Alya with a depressed face. Her whole body screamed that she wasn’t interested. Adrien was a bit confuse what was so wro… oh! He suddenly understood. A _new_ student.

He looked over at Emily again. She was still in her phone, unmoved. Maybe…

“Hey guys?” everyone turned towards him. Maybe she feels safer if he go ahead? “I go ahead, you come later.” He then stood up to do what he just said. He was the one who said to go all together after all. Maybe this way, even if Mari still didn’t want to come, she be able to ditch Alya somehow.

Adrien reached the girls table before he knew. He looked at the girl. She had a focus look on her face. _God I hope I’m not interrupting anything important?_

“Um…hello?”

The girl didn’t even move an inch! Adrien felt a little anxious. Maybe this wasn’t such a good…

The girl suddenly lift her head up and looked at him. The sudden movement made Adrien jump with shock. Oh no, did he do something wrong?

The girl looked confuse for a second. Like wondering how in the world did he get there!? Adrien opened his mouth to say something that get them out of the awkward situation, but the girls eyes suddenly went wide. She then raised a finger, like saying wait. Adrien was now really confuse but what she did then, made him understand it all.

She got her handsfree out of her ears… Oh god was she listening to something all along? He was such an idiot! How did he miss that!?

The brunette looked over at him and smiled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were there.” Of course she didn’t. “I didn’t mean be rude or anything. Just, was reading some stories and listening to music.” She then laughed. ” I get so focus while reading that I forget about the whole world the music certainly don’t help!” Adrien laughed too. Right. It was ok. It wasn’t a bad idea after all! She seemed like a good girl so far.

“Were you doing that the whole class?” Adrien suddenly realized how nosy that might sound but the girl was already answering him.

“Yeah. I was just so bored~” she also spread over her table to show how much bored she actually meant. Adrien laughed again. She was really funny. She then suddenly straight again. “Sorry I really get distracted so easily. You were here for a reason. Can I help? Do you need anything?”

Wow! She was really nice. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in a nerves act. “Well, not really. I mean it’s not that important. I just wanted to…know you?” why did it came out like a question!?

Emily just smiled. ”hey don’t say that. It is an important thing.” She then gave him an amused look. “Though I must warn you, I talk _a lot_.”

He just smiled and extended his hand. ”it’s ok. I was told I’m a good listener. I’m Adrien.”

She stood up, shook his hand and laughed. “Oh no, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. Nice to meet you. I’m Emily. Wait, you already know that.” She laughed at her own last comment, Adrien followed suit. They dropped their hands.

She then looked up again. She seemed thoughtful. ”you know? you are really handsome.” Adrien eyes bugged out. She didn’t realize because she kept going. “I was so deep into the story and then looked up and was like ‘holy shit! Where did this angel came from!?’” Adrien was now blushing madly. “And then I realized that you are real and was like, ‘damn he’s hot!’ and…” she then suddenly stopped and looked at him again. Her eyes popped out by seeing his embarrassed face.

She hurried to explain. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Her rambling was starting to make him relax again. “It’s just how I am. I don’t have this filter that others do, and I like telling people about their good points.” He was starting to smile now. “Like how kind or pretty they are. I think everyone should do that more. It gives others a good feeling and then they feel more Self Confidence. Though I’m not that good in doing it. I always end up making others uncomfortable.” She then stopped to breath.

Adrien chuckled lightly. ” Hey it’s ok. I got to admit, you really did catch me of guard there but now that you said it all, I feel fine. And thank you. I think you are really pretty too.” He blushed while saying that but the comment made the girl smiled again so, it was worth it.

She replied. ”thanks.” she then added with humor. “Though I did tell you that you don’t know what you’re getting in to.” Adrien answered cheerfully. “I don’t regret a thing.” She just looked at him amused. “We’ll see.” Suddenly Adrien saw a look in her eyes but it replaced with amusement again so fast, he wasn’t sure if he saw right.

She then took her phone out. “Well my new _friend_ ,” she said sarcastically. “Let’s exchange numbers.” Adrien lift an eyebrow. Why was she so sure he couldn’t be her friend? He took his phone out anyway. They swapped their phone. Adrien went to her contacts list. He didn’t mean to see the favorite contacts, but they were there and…well.

The name were rather…wired.

 _Daddy_.

Yeah ok.

_The Queen Mother_

Um…ok.

_Grumpy Cat_

Uh…what?

_Ms. Psychologist_

Whoa! Ms what!?

_Grouch._

…!?

_My Love._

Oh. Um…

_My Angle._

He should probably stop.

“Are you finished?”

The sudden voice made him jump. Oh shit! “I, um, just a minute.” He interred his Information with lightning speed and then gave back her phone. He looked at his own contact. He saved himself with simple Adrien but she saved herself as…

“Emma the newbie?” She nod. Adrien stare at her. “Why?” she just shrug her shoulders. “My friends call me Emma. It’s easier. And the newbie… I just think it’s easier to remember people if you put some kind of code for them? I just have so many numbers that it can be really confusing if I save someone as Sara. When they call I’ll be like ‘which one!?’ or ‘who is that!?’ the codes…help.” Adrien didn’t have that many numbers on his phone but her way seem really practical. Even fun.

She looked a bit worried. ”Hey you can change it if you don’t like it.” Adrien shook his head with a found smile. “No. I like it.” Emma _he was her friend too right? _ smiled and show him her phone. “Look I saved you as the sunshine.” Adrien laughed.

“That nickname is already taken girl.”

Adrien turned to Alya’s voice. Marinette was there too. Well that explained why they took so long. At least she seemed more relax.

Emma smiled and offered her hand to Alya. “Hey. I’m Emily. You can call me Emma. I know you, you’re the Ladybloger, Alya Césaire. And I can change the name if you don’t like it.” Alya shook her hand and smiled. ”It’s ok girl. And yeah, that’s me.” She then point at Adrien’s right. “And that’s Nino. My boyfriend.” Emma turned and shook Nino’s hand too. ”nice to meet you dude.” Emma suddenly bright up. “Hey I love that word! But they say I shouldn’t use boyish words.” She then point at the headphone over his neck. “I have one too. Mine is completely orange though.” Nino was utterly happy to find a new cool dude, as he might called it.

Alya coughed lightly to get the girl’s attention back. Emma turned briskly and look over at Marinette who was standing next to Alya patiently. She then apologized quickly. “Oh sorry didn’t mean to ignore you. I just get distracted real easily.” Yeah, well, Marinette wasn’t going to believe that so easily, but Adrien was looking at her, so she tried to put her suspicion aside for now. As a result she smiled. ”it’s ok. I’m Marinette.” The girl beamed. “Nice to meet you. Your eyes are beautiful by the way.” The comment made her blush, her smile was real this time. “Thanks, yours too.” Emma smiled so wide that her eyes closed. The movement remind Adrien of anime characters.

Alya support the comment. “Yeah they really are. I never see such a color though.” She then leaned a little closer. Marinette smack her arm to tell her don’t be rude. But then Emma surprised her by leaning more! She then opened her eyes wider. “They are Grey-Green. And they have flower patterns.” Marinette eyebrows jumped up. Flower… oh please. “WOW! You’re right!” she looked at her best friend with disbelief. The said best friend then turned to her and drag her closer. “Mari look. There are flowers in her eyes!” Marinette looked at the said Grey-Green eyes before her with doubt. There was… wait… wow! “Oh my god! It’s so pretty!” she didn’t though she was telling the truth but there was really some patterns that looked like flowers.

Adrien looked at them with curiosity. ”Hey! I want to see too.” Nino was about to say that they couldn’t get that close, when Emma turned around and shove her face in Adrien’s face! “See? It’s right around the iris.” Adrien stare with focus.

Marinette was about to have a heart attack. Her face was so close! That girl. Did she plan this?

“I see it! Wow it’s so good.” Adrien said with happiness. Nino was now curios too. “Can I see too?” Emma nod and show him her eyes the same way.

Marinette was really shocked. Ok maybe she didn’t plan that. She looked over at Alya. She was looking the scene with amusement. Ok. So she just wanted to show them her eyes. Ok. That was normal. She didn’t mean anything special.

“Do you have more cool stuff to tell or show us?” Alya asked jokingly. She obviously didn’t expect a reply.

“Well you can also see clearly how my Pupils open and close in the light. And my hair naturally have different colors in some places …” Adrien said with excitement. ”Wow I want to see that.” Marinette looked at his happy face. See, there was a reason she didn’t like new _girls._ She tried to stop things before it went so far. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She said with a kind voice. The new girl simply waved her hand. “Nah. I’m used to it. Everyone thought it’s cool and wanted to see it, since I was at elementary School. ” Adrien now really wanted to see it!

Alya glanced at Marinette for a second and then moved ahead and put her hands around Emma’s shoulders. “Well then others definitely want to see it too. Let’s leave it for then. For now let’s go out and talk to know each other more.” Emma just shrug. “sure.” Adrien was a bit disappointed but talking was good too. Alya smiled. ”great. Then let’s go to the cafeteria. I want some snacks.” She then went ahead and drag Marinette with herself, whispering. She was definitely planning her questions. Poor Emma.

Nino also followed his girlfriend. Which left Adrien and Emma to follow everyone slowly in the end. Adrien looked over at Emma and tried to think of something to say. ”your eyes are really beautiful.” Seriously? Was that the best you could come up with?

Emma didn’t seem to mind though. “Thanks. I wasn’t trying to show off or anything though. It’s just since everyone liked them I thought you might too?” she seemed a bit unsure now. Adrien smiled kindly. ”sure, we didn’t think that.” Emma cocked her head in a nerves act. “Well that’s good to know, but also better safe than sorry, right? I mean…” she looked a bit troubled. “I just don’t get others so good.” Adrien eyes widen ”Me too!” the comment made her relax. ”I always get things wrong or don’t get it at all. It made my friends laugh.” She was smiling, she didn’t seem sad that her friends laughed at her. She then frowned. “I was trying for years now but still nothing. It’s just, the way people think is just so complicated! ” she throw her hands up in frustration. Adrien chuckled.

Emma then smiled. ”they call me crazy.” He looked at her with shock. ”Wow! Such a rude people.” Emma shook her head lightly. “It’s ok. I don’t mind. I mean I am really crazy!” he was now confuse. “I’m different. People…they are afraid of the things they don’t understand. So they call me crazy. And I don’t mind because I like who I am.” Adrien heart shook a little. The way she said all that. It was so… beautiful.

She continued. “I’m different. I get it. But aren’t everyone? Mine is just a bit, too much. But it’s ok. You know I like to tell others this ‘I might be crazy, but at least my life is happier than yours!’” she then laughed. “It makes them think I’m a brat. But I’m just simply saying what I believe.” He was speechless. She was… she was so _strong_.

She then sigh. “There was a time when I tried to change. To be like others. But… ” She chuckled bitterly. “I just end up crying!” his heart squeezed. She then looked at him. “And after a few times, you know what did I realize?” he shook his head. She stare at him with such a look that made his heart beat faster. “I realized that, I didn’t _want to_ _change_! I _loved_ the person I was.” She looked ahead again but Adrien was so catch over her words. She sigh again. “If only people, could just simply, except.” He looked over at her sad face.

“I understand you.” Emma looked at him surprised. He continued. “I was homeschooled my whole life, so I’m socially awkward. And about what you said, that people think so complicated, I feel the same way. So I guess I can say, I get you a little bit.” The smile she gave him, was brighter than the moon itself.

“Well, aren’t we alike?”

* * *

Emily Lillianz. Isn't she pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> and just like that, Emma ignored all of her own lectures...  
> she tried ok!?  
> and if you thing the eye thing is so magical, well that's technically my eye. well honestly Emma is sorta a better version of me. i'm not gonna make her perfect bc she is still human but she is much different than the others, just like me. and her feelings, all she said, yeah those are also me...  
> leave comments. tell me what you think. just talk with me people! how else am i going to know what do you think!!?  
> love ya!


End file.
